Bailey Rae on Deck, Cody's New Girlfriend
by arianagrandeluver
Summary: When Bailey Rae, a private high school girl, goes on the S.S. Tipton and falls for Cody Martin, she finds herself in situations that can always be solved.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Bailey Rae

Bailey Rae's POV:

It was ten o'clock when I awoke from my dorm bed at the Santa Monica Private High School. I was going to sneak out of my horrid school to stowaway on the S.S. Tipton before it leaves Santa Monica Pier's dock at 2:00 p.m.

Soon enough I was out of the dorm, in my itchy tight uniform, and hurried herself through the doors. Unfortunately I was stopped by one of the teachers, Mr. Hathaway.

"Ms. Cayman," he said, "Why are you leaving here in such a hurry?"

"I want to go… to the beach! It's such a warm day, it's perfect!"

"I will go with you."

Oh, no, not Mr. Hathaway. It was going to be my escape day and he had to be there!

They got in the car and drove to Santa Monica Beach. I was in for the day of my life.

Cody's POV:

Meanwhile on the S.S. Tipton, as I put away my homework books, my brother Zack came into the room.

"Hey what up? We're docking in Santa Monica in a couple minutes," Zack said to Cody.

"Zack, we've already docked in Santa Monica. But I can't wait to see all of the amazing sea creatures in the ocean. I'm going with Bailey and London."

"All I want to do is play the games and win prizes and eat food with Marcus and Woody. Guy time is a lot better than hanging out with "girls"!"

"For your information, Bailey and I still have a lot in common. We both love school, and biology."

"Ew, and I hate both of those things."

"That's only your opinion." And I burst of the room.

When I got to the ship's lobby, Bailey and London were sitting near the elevator, Bailey trying to talk to London, but London was busy filing her nails and counting money.

"Finally," Bailey said sarcastically, "It's been like forever since we came here. Couldn't you have taken a little bit less time in the bathroom."

"Well, I only spend a reasonable amount of time in the restroom, so that's none of your business."

"Let's go then."

"Yes, let's go then."

And then I saw the prettiest girl ever.

Bailey Rae's POV:

I had to sprint a mile to run away from Mr. Hathaway and his car and was about to enter the S.S. Tipton. I had about twenty dollars in my pockets. Maybe I could get a ticket.

"Excuse me?" I asked a man with white shorts and a light blue/turquoise long jacket with a white shirt and striped tie who looked like he worked on the ship, "Are you the manager?"

"Yes, hello, I'm Mr. Moseby. What do you want?" he asked me.

"Can I book a room for twenty dollars?"

"It can be set, but it won't be that nice of a room. And would you like to join Seven Seas High for free, unless you work?"

"Oh yes please. I need some education. But what job should I do?"

Mr. Moseby smiled and handed me the card to get into the room, "We'll talk about it later. What name should I put you under?"

"Bailey Rae Cayman."

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

Cody's POV:

The girl was talking to Mr. Moseby. She had long, wavy (dirty) blond hair and to me, when she flipped her hair, it was moonlight to my eyes.

As the girl walked passed me, I stared amazingly at her.

"Cody!" Bailey screamed, "Let's go!"

"Can I have a latte with sweet creams and…," London was asking a employee.

"London!" Bailey screamed.

"All right!" London said.

"Hey, Bailey I'll be right back. I don't really want to go observing the Californian seagulls and animals right now."

"Fine," she said sarcastically, "Bye."

I walked down the halls and headed to the Lido Deck. Fortunately the girl was by the hot sub, sitting alone, reading a book. So I went over to her.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Cody."

"Hi, I'm Bailey," she said.

"You name's Bailey!"

"Oh, Bailey Rae."

"I saw you in the lobby. You're pretty."

"Oh thanks," Bailey Rae said.

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Uh sure, thanks. Bye Cody." Bailey Rae walked away from me.

Bailey Rae's POV:

I slowly paced to the room where I was staying at.

"A guy asked me out. A smart looking, cute-guy. Cody, Cody, Cody," the name bounced in my head like ballons being blown up, "This is the first time I've been asked out. Not really the first because a guy from my school did, but he was rude and naughty."

To her surprise, Mr. Moseby was right next to my room door.

"I think your job should be towel girl or bar girl," Mr. Moseby told me.

"As in bar girl, smooothie stand?"

"Yes."

"You know, I'll be a towel girl. The name just sounds weird for the smoothie one."

"Your choice. School semester starts tomorrow. Happy sailing."

As I walked into the room, the lights turned on and I saw what was in it. It was as storage room.

And I also noticed I was still in my uniform. Maybe I could ask somebody if I could borrow some clothes. Hopefully for tonight, with Cody. I needed a dress.

After I ask a few girls that looked like my size, I came to one cabin with stylish pink laces on the front. But in the corner were small farm animal stickers. I knocked on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" a girl asked from inside.

"My name is Bailey Rae, and I wanted to ask if you had any clothing that I could borrow. You see I only have one pair of clothes and I'm going on a date tonight."

There was a girl who had dark dark orange hair and wore a plaid

short-sleeved shirt and tight jeans who said, "You need clothes? I can help you." She let me come into the cabin.

"What kind of clothes, I've got so much stuff. Dresses, pants, shirts," she asked me.

"Everything. Well not everything, of course, but at least one of everything."

"Sure, I'm Bailey Pickett. I heard you were going on a date tonight. Who the lucky guy?"

"His name is Cody."

"Cody Martin?"

"No, I didn't get his last name."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Because me and Cody broke up in Paris."

"You went to Paris!"

"But it wasn't a pretty sight. He went on a "practice" date with…"

"Bailey!" a high pitched voice of a girl called from outside of the room, "Open the door right this minute!"

"Who's that?" I asked.

"London Tipton, my roommate."

"London Tipton! I used to watch her webshow every week from my dorm."

"Dorm?"

"Long story."

"Come in, London," Bailey said to London. London walked in the room as if she were in a fashion show.

"Who's this?" London asked Bailey.

"I'm Bailey Rae," I said.

"Oh, no, not another Bailey. Are you staying in our cabin? Or is Bailey moving out? Yay!"

"Hey! No, I'm just letting her borrow some of my clothes," Bailey said.

She soon brought out some nice clean clothes, and a dress, and I skipped happily back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

Cody's POV:

"Right now's the time," I thought to myself, as I straightened my tie. Bailey Rae would be in a sassy dress, so why wouldn't I be in a suit?

But I was wrong. Bailey Rae was in a knee-high farmhouse dress with plaid fabric and ruffles off of the puffed up sleeves. It was enormously flared out to all directions.

We sat at a table close to the edge of the boat. Even with the hideous dress, she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Where'd you get the dress?" I asked Bailey Rae.

"Oh, I got from my new great friend, Bailey," she answered.

"Bailey Pickett?"

"Yeah."

"You know she was my girlfriend?"

"No, when did that happen?"

"Almost a year ago."

"You dumped her?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Now you don't get all prissy with me, Cody! Bailey did warn me."

"Oh, then you probably want to leave."

"No, not anymore," Bailey Rae said and she leaned up and kissed me, right on the lips, "I told you."

Bailey Rae's POV:

After my kiss with Cody, the ship suddenly crashed among a huge wave and I was knocked overboard. Luckily, Cody caught me when I thought I was going to drown.

"Thanks," I mouthed under a whisper to Cody. He just smiled, and with the help of a couple other people, I was back on deck.

In the soaking dress Bailey gave me, I hugged Cody, "Thank you so much. In school, they don't tell you or show you or even inform you about swimming. Without your help, I would have drowned and never come back up."

"What school do you go to?"

Right when that happened, a noticed a woman with a dark small flowered-patterned straight dress that went below her knees and dark hair that was bundled up in a high bun as tall as a smoothie glass. Mrs. Morrison, my science teacher.

"You know what?" I told Cody, "I'll actually go overboard again." I tried to put my leg over the side, but he pulled me back again.

"No, I won't let you."

"Excuse me," I heard Mrs. Morrison's shrieky voice say to Mr. Moseby, "Have you seen a girl who looks like this." Unfortunately, she had my school picture.

"Yes I have. Her name is Bailey Cayman, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll have her here in a jiffy."

I then shivered and said to myself, "I need to find a way to save myself. I need to stay here at least a little bit longer."


	3. Chapter 3 The Defeat

Cody's POV:

It seems like the lady last night that was talking to Mr. Moseby was Bailey Rae's evil science teacher. Bailey Rae actually goes to a sleep away school in Santa Monica called "The Santa Monica Private High School."

"So Bailey Rae," I asked her, "What should we do about this? I like you and I don't want that to go away."

"I know," she said, "I do too."

"Maybe Zack and Marcus would know some things. Woody too." She looked confused, "My brother and my other friends."

"Ok, then let's see what they got."

Bailey Rae's POV:

Zack was funny, and looked a lot like Cody; they're twins! Marcus is Lil' Lil; I love Lil' Lil! And Woody… is just plain Woody.

Zack's got a lot of ideas about tricking or playing games with Mrs. Morrison, and still doesn't believe that Cody could actually find a girl like me that likes him. Zack's the one that gets all the girls; I saw him flirtting with one ealier before the date on my way to Bailey's cabin.

The plan that all five of us decided was to make her leave the ship. Woody would pretend to be a girl and leave the ship to act like going to my school. And he would be hooked to a fishing line, which Zack and Marcus would control. Me and Cody's job was to stay hidden and keep Mr. Moseby from finding out the plan.

It started tomorrow after school.

School was okay. The teacher, Ms. Tutweiller, introduced me to the rest of the class and gave me a little tutoring before it started, so I would be caught up to the rest of the class. But of course, they were way ahead of me, so now Cody is going to start tutoring me. I'm a good student and all but I just need a little help on some stuff. I didn't get most of the things at my old school, including geography.

Cody's POV:

It was now that the plan started. It actually all went as planned, except for one thing. The fishing hook wasn't attached to Woody at all!

But he made it back before the ship took off, and that was the last time we saw her teacher in awhile.


	4. Chapter 4 Life at the Hotel

Bailey Rae's POV:

So before he came on the boat, he lived at the Tipton Hotel. There was Zack, London, his mom, his old ex-girlfriend, Barbara, and his great friends, Bob and Maddie. He said Maddie, and Bob and Barbara came to the boat once, but Maddie almost had to marry an eight year old prince and Bob and Barbara were dating.

Mr. Moseby was the manager of the hotel too, and Cody and Zack (from Cody) were good boys, but Zack always had to do something wrong or bad.

Cody said he had always been scientific and smart, but I didn't believe him. Until he proved it to me.

One day in his cabin he said, "Look at this. It's an award for most smart in preschool, and in fifth grade, I did a project called "Chemicals React," and they actually did react. Here it is right here. But now in high school on the boat, I'm tied with Bailey, but I did get straight A's and marry her."

"You married her?"

"It was a school assignment. We had to choose partners, and become a married couple. If you were there, you would probably be with Marcus. He didn't have a partner; but he was Woody and Addison's kid. And I was still with Bailey."

So he showed me more stuff from his childhood.

And when I said I had to leave for work, he gave me a slight kiss on the cheek, and we walked to the Lido Deck, together.

We are more than a pair now.


	5. Chapter 5 Zack's Bet

Cody's POV:

It's after work, and Bailey Rae and I are going to Zack's cabin to hang out. But when I open the door…

"Cody," Zack said, "I have a bet for you. If you beat me at a minigame in Medevial Quest, I do anything you want. But if you lose, I get to kiss and go on a date with your girlfriend. And on the lips. You up for it?"

"I guess," I answered. Medevial Quest isn't that hard of a game. The only thing you do is try to defeat the monsters by zapping them with your wand or sword; controlled by your space key. The arrow keys are the directions you go. Right, left, front, back. Those things.

"Ok," Zack said to me. He spun around to Bailey Rae, "Hello beautiful."

Afterward, me and Bailey Rae left.

"So," she asked me, "When are you challenging?"

"Tomorrow, after work."

Bailey Rae's POV:

Today, right now is the bet. Hopefully I won't go out with the _**Dork**_ Martin.

1. He is not, probably will never be as smart as Cody; 2. He goes out with every girl on the boat; and 3. I bet he's not even a good kisser.

So they played, and fortunately Cody won. Wow, it is great to not have to go out with Zack.

"Was that too hard?" Cody asked me.

"Well to watch you get defeated, yeah," I replied.

"But I won, and he has to dress up as a lady and ask out a pretty girl. And I said not you."

"Great. You know, I hate your brother."

"You know, I hate him too."


	6. Chapter 6 Good Bye and Good Luck

2 months later

Bailey Rae's POV:

All of the Seven Seas High students were crowding around the lido deck in honor of my departure. But Cody was the only one who actually knew me inside and out. Zack Martin just thought that I was a pretty Californian girl. Bailey Pickett was jealous that I was going out with Cody. Woody didn't really care about me; and neither did London Tipton, who supposedly was happy I was leaving. She wanted Cody to be sad again from his second break-up.

It wasn't really a break-up. This was more of a goodbye and good luck departure. I happened to run into a professor who taught at Stanford University and I surprised him. He let me join the university when I was still young, and I received my high school diploma too.

So back to the party. Cody was hugging me and I was hugging him back. We sat down and talked for a while. Then I left back to my former room and packed my bags, ready to get on a flight from L.A. to Northern California.

Cody's POV:

Bailey Rae and I hugged one last time. She started walking and then turned around, waved, and blew me a kiss. Good bye and Good luck Bailey Rae, my former girlfriend.


End file.
